Firearms
by Omaiwamoe
Summary: Yang Xiao-Long's father dies in an accident that leaves herself and her sister orphans. Blake Belladonna's attempt to redeem herself at Beacon was cut short before she could even attend. Weiss Schnee just wanted to stop the White Fang, and she couldn't do that in Atlas. Jaune Arc's stolen transcripts were sold to him by Ozpin, and now he just wanted to go home. Welcome to the VCPD.


Yang fidgeted in her seat, choking back frustration and nervousness. The Office of Beacon's headmaster was huge, and the grinding of the gears beneath her did nothing to ease her mood.

"Now, Ms. Xiao-Long..." Headmaster Ozpin began, adjusting his spectacles and straightening his paperwork. "It's come to my attention that you've recently had your special weapons licence revoked."

"Yes..." Yang affirmed, swallowing thickly. "It was on a technicality, though."

The older man gave her a curious look, before looking back dosn at his papers- probably some copy of her transcripts. "Calling something a technicality, in my experience, is usually another way of saying that you are breaking the rules."

She bit her lip, rubbing her arm. "Yeah well, that Cardin guy had it coming. He was ogling my sister."

Ozpin shook his head with a sigh, putting his paperwork back down. "I'm going to be completely honest, Ms. Xiao-Long. I doubt you can get into any Huntsman Academy without a Special Weapons license."

Yang opened her mouth to protest, eyes flashing angrily- but Ozpin simply held up his hand, and continued.

"I understand the circumstances of your situation. Mr. Winchester's father is a prominent member on the board of Huntsmen, and has used his position to leverage the board into revoking your license. While what you did was _undoubtedly_ wrong, you are undeserving of losing your future as a Huntress."

She closed her mouth. The two simply sat in silence for a moment, before Yang finally spoke up. "So what now?"

Ozpin took a deep breath before he spoke. "You could fight it in court, sue Mr. Winchester for nepotism and slander. It might take some time- anything from months to years- but afterwards you would be free to pursue a career as a Huntress."

"That's stupid! I'd rather punch my way through Beacon! Who says I even need a weapon?"

"I do, Yang!" He replied, placing his hand firmly down on the desk. "I will not be responsible for the death of my students, and sending you into initiation without any sort of weaponry is suicide!"

Yang didn't respond, taken aback by Ozpin's outburst.

The man's narrowed eyes softened, and he sighed wearily. "I understand, Ms. Xiao-Long, wanting to support your sister. Your Father's death was indeed a tragedy, but I simply cannot approve your entrance to Beacon, Valedictorian of Signal as you are."

She remaimed silent, tears building up in her eyes. "I-"

Ozpin sighed once more. "But your scholarship does not need to go unused."

Yang looked up. "W-what do you mean?"

He smiled softly, eyes betraying his sadness. "Your sister. While her place in Signal is assured due to your Uncle's station there, I personally believe she is ready for more. It is possible for me to use those funds to sponsor your sister here at Beacon."

"Of course!" Yang exclaimed, practically leaping out of her seat. "What do I have to do?"

Ozpin eyed her critically. "Yang. I want you to consider this very carefully. This an oppurtunity for your sister, but your future here is uncertain. Please think carefully on this."

She shook her head. "I've already thought about it as much as I need to. Ruby is my responsibility."

"She shouldn't have to be." Ozpin said softly. "I know that it must be hard, and you care for her, but you are not much older than she is. She may be your family, yes, but it shouldn't hold you back from living your life."

Yang scoffed. "If I don't take care of her, then who will?"

"Your Uncle-"

"Is never around!"

Ozpin didn't reply, simply looking at her. It was difficult to gauge his thoughts, and Yang simply sat back in her chair, releasing a pent up breath.

"Then this is truly what you wish to do?"

Yang nodded. "Without a doubt."

"Alright then." Ozpin said, leaning back in his chair. "Now that I am no longer speaking to you as a perspective student, I can speak to you as a member of Vale's security council."

Her head shot up, and her mouth opened in protest once more.

"How would you like a job?"

 _Wait, what?_

"E-excuse me?" She asked.

Ozpin smirked deviously, leaning forward again. "What did you expect I was going to say, that you're under arrest? I'm hardly a police officer."

Yang swallowed once more.

"But you could be."

She blinked. Once, then twice.

"A police officer? Me?" Her eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. "How? I'm not even-"

"You're the Valedictorian of Signal Academy, and I'm fairly sure the curriculum requires a course in law. The very same course that aspiring officers are required to take." Ozpin shook his head. "Allow me to re-state: I'm going to be as honest as possible, Miss Xiao-Long. You are severely underqualified for this position. You meet the bare minimum of requirements for law enforcement, and your current predicament is certainly a blemish on your record- whether or not you are at fault."

Yang nodded, sitting back in her chair with a frightfully numb feeling.

"But," He said, lowering his glasses to look at the girl. "I owe your parents a great deal, and I have known them since they were only your age. And within you I see the same strength and resilience that made them great Huntsmen."

Her lips pressed into a thin line, and Yang shook her head in disbelief.

"Why are you asking me this, Ozpin? I need a job, but there are probably people who are a lot more qualified for this position."

"Unfortunately, Yang, there are not."

Papers were slid across his desk, turned to face Yang. She picked them up, looking over the file in confusion. "What is-"

"These are the only candidates I have been able to agree to a position at the VCPD, and many of them were prospective students at Beacon. Many of them, like you, lost their scholarly oppurtunity for one reason or another."

 _Blake Belladonna, Joeseph Nestle, Weiss Schnee, Arthur Pendilum, Lana Louis?_

"But they're just students, like me." She scoffed. "There are people who go to school for this kind of thing."

"Not in Vale."

Yang looked up from the papers, regarding the professor with curiosity.

The man simply sighed once more. "While I regret the situation that all of you have been placed in, I cannot help that it came at an opportune time."

"What is all of this supposed to mean, Professor Ozpin?" She asked.

"The Vale City Police Department has been all but abandoned, miss Xiao-Long. Our head detectives were the last remaining senior officers, and both of them were murdered in a dust robbery last month."

Yang closed her eyes. Were things really getting that bad?

As if he had heard the thoughts aloud, Ozpin continued. "The situation is quite dire. I cannot spare any fully trained huntsmen, as their work against the Grimm is just as- if not more important. You are not failures, any of you, but your circumstamces are clearl. I need your help, Yang."

The girl leaned even further back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. Did she really have another choice? Ruby's tuition wpuld be covered by Yang's scholarship, but what about food, dust and other necessities? She would need money, and Yamg was certain she wouldn't be able to find a job as good as the offer Ozpin would give her.

"Okay." Yang said, letting out a pent up breath. "I'll take the job."

The man seemed to visibly relax. "Very well, then. I'll have the paperwork drawn up, as well as a standard weapons license.

She nodded, before hesitating. What else was he getting out of this? "So what do you want? Am I supposed to lead all these people?"

Ozpin smiled softly. "No, I have another person who has already taken that position."

RWBYRWBYRWBY

 **Mae, is this... Is this Sherrif Xiao-Longmire?!?!**

 **Yeah, kinda. But not really. More of a spiritual successor/rework.**

 **Yaaaaaaay.**

 **I've been so busy lately, and I had to type this on my phone. My computer is not accessible due to repairs going on at my house, and my office has been blocked off. I also don't want to lug the machine I built to play video games all the way to another room. Sucks 2 b me.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Good hunting out there.**


End file.
